Major record label
A major record label is one of the "big four" record groups that commonly dominate the music industry, and their many smaller companies and labels serving different regions and markets. The "big four" are Sony BMG, EMI, Universal and Warner. Any label not owned by these four is an independent record label. All these labels are owned by one of the four record labels: * 10 Records * 143 Records * 1967 Ltd * 20th Century Records * 4th & Broadway * 550 Music * 679 Recordings * A&M Records * Adeline Records * Aftermath Entertainment * All Star Records * Amaru Entertainment * American King Music * Angel Records * Antidote Records * Apple Records * Arista Nashville * Arista Records * Arte Nova Classics * Astralwerks Records * Asylum Records * At Large Recordings * Atco Records * Atlantic Records * Attack Records * Audionest * Avex Trax * Aware Records * Baby Records * Back Porch Records * Bad Boy Records * Barclay Records * Battery Records * Beach Street Records * BEC Recordings * Benson Records * Better Looking Records * Bite Records * Blackground Records * Blacksmith Records * Blast First * Blue Note Records * Blue Thumb Records * Bluebird Records * BNA Records * Born & Bred Records * Brentwood Records * Broken English * Brushfire Records * Bungalo Records * Burgundy Records * C.O.D. Records * C2 Records * Ca$hville Records * Capitol Records * Caribou Records * Caroline Records * Casablanca Records * Cash Money Records * Castle Music * Castle Pie * Castle Pulse * Castle Select * Chamillitary Entertainment * Chaos Recordings * Cherrytree Records * Chrysalis Records * Cinepoly Records * Circa Records * Clout Records * CMG * Coalition Music Group * Collipark Music * Columbia Records * Commodore Records * Coral Records * Cordless Recordings * Corporate Thugz Ent. * Credential Recordings * Crime Records * Daylight Records * Decca Broadway * Decca Records * Def Jam Recordings * Def Soul * Definitive Jux Records * Delicious Vinyl * Derrty Ent. * Desert Storm * Deutsche Grammophon * DFA Records * Diplomat Records * Discotheque * Disturbing tha Peace * Doggystyle Records * DreamWorks Records * East West Records * ECM * El Cartel Records * Electrola * Elektra Records * Eleven: A Music Company * EmArcy Records * EMI Records * Epic Records * Epidemic Records * Essential Records * Fallout Records * Family Recordings * Fantastic Plastic * Fascination Records * Federation Records * Festival Mushroom Records * Flawless Records * Flicker Records * Floodgate Records * Flow Music * Fontana Records * Food Records * Forefront Records * Full Surface Records * Future Groove * G-Unit Records * Gallo Africa * Gallo Record Company * Gangsta Flip Records * Geffen Records * Get Low Records * Globe Records * Go East Entertainment * Gold Label Records * Gold Star Music * Gotee Records * GramCo * GRP Records * GUN Records * Harmonia Mundi * Harvest Records * Heavenly Recordings * Higher Octave * Hip-O Records * His Master's Voice * Hispavox * Hollywood Records * Hut Records * Ilegal Life Records * Impact Records * Imperial Records * Impulse! Records * Independent Label Group * Indigo * Innocent Records * Interscope Records * Isadora Records * Island Records * Island Urban Records * J Records * Jazz Echo * Jazzland Records * Jive Records * Kickball Records * Kinetic Records * Kon Live Distribution * Konvict Muzik * La Face Records * Lava Records * LBW Entertainment * Legacy Recordings * Liberty & Lament * London Records * Lost Highway Records * Loud Records * Machete Music * Maloof Music * Manhattan Records * Manifesto Records * Mas Flow Inc * Masterworks Broadway Records * Matriarch Records * Maverick Records * Mayan Records * MCA Nashville Records * Mercury Nashville Records * Mercury Records * Merovingian Music * Metal-is Records * Minos EMI * Mono vs Stereo * Montalban Hotel * Mosaic Records * Mosley Music Group * Motor Music Records * Motown Records * Mpire Records * Music for Nations Records * Music For Pleasure * Must Destroy Records * Mute Records * MySpace Records * Narada Productions * Next Plateau Entertainment * Media:Nhi Le Records * Noise Records * Nonesuch Records * Nothing Records * Novamute * Octone Records * Ode Records * Odeon Records * One Eleven Records * Parallel Series * Parlophone * Path Orient * Pathé Records * Perfect Game Recording Co. * Philips Records * Phonogenic Records * Pina Records * Pinacle Records * Polar Music * Polo Grounds Music * Polydor Records * Pomaton EMI * Positiva Records * Praise Hymn Music Group * Priority Records * Private Music * Provident-Integrity Distribution * Provident Music Group * Provident Special Markets * R:W * Radioactive Records * RAK Records * RAS Records * Ravenous Records * RCA Music Group * Real World Records * RED Distribution * Regal Zonophone Records * Relentless Records * Reliquias * Reprise Records * Republic Records * Rethink * Reunion Records * Rhino Records * Rhymesayers Entertainment * RMM Records & Video * Roadrunner Records * Roc-A-Fella Records * Rough Trade Records * Rowdy Records * Ruff Ryders Entertainment * RuffNation Records * Russell Simmons Music Group * Ruthless Records * Ryko Distribution * Rykodisc Records * S-Curve Records * Sanctuary Records * Sangre Nueva Music * SBK Records * Scotti Brothers Records * Scrilla Records * Sequel * Seraphim Records * Serjical Strike Records * Shady Records * Show Dog Nashville * Silvertone Records * Sire Records * Siren Records * Sixsteps Records * Slip-n-Slide Records * Slogan * Slot-a-Lot Records * So So Def Recordings * Solid State Records * Sony BMG * Sony * Sparrow Records * Spikefarm Records * Spinefarm Records * Squint Entertainment * Star Trak Entertainment * Starchild Music Group * State Property Records * Stateside Records * Stockholm Records * Stolen Transmission Records * Storch Music Company * Street Records Corporation * Studio 2 Stereo * Suretone Records * Televisa-EMI * Tennman Records * Tent Show * Terror Squad Entertainment * The Beats * The Bevonshire Label * The Fine Line * The Firm Music * The Grey Area * The Inc. Records * The Jones Experience * The Work Group * Thirteenth Hour Recordings * Tiny Consumer * Tooth and Nail Records * Top Rank * Toshiba-EMI * Triple Crown Records * TriStar Music * Trojan Records * Tropical Records * Tuff Gong * UCJ * UMTV * Uni Records * Universal Music * Uprok Records * Uptown Records * Urban Records * US Records * Vapor Records * VC Recordings * Verity Records * Vertical Records * Vertigo Records * Verve Records * VI Music * Virgin Records * Volcano Records * Volcom Entertainment * Warner Bros. Records * Warner Music Group * We Put Out Records * Weapons of Mass Entertainment * Will.i.am Music Group * Windham Hill Records * Word Music * Worship Together * WY Records * X-Cell Records * Young Money Entertainment * Zomba Music Group * Zone 4 * Zoo Records Category:Other content